The invention relates to a semi-conductor package. More specifically, the invention relates to a semi-conductor package incorporating an antenna or inductor coil.
Circuit board designs utilize various arrangements in an effort to improve communication through an external antenna or inductor coil. It is known in the art to separately manufacture the semi-conductor package and the antenna, and to later mount both items on a substrate, such as a printed circuit board.